1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a liquid-jet head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus is generally known as an example of a liquid-jet recording type image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, or a plotter, or a multifunctional peripheral having a combination of these functions. The inkjet recording apparatus includes a recording head formed of a liquid-jet head (liquid-drop jet head) ejecting liquid drops.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-209921 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses an example of the liquid-jet head including an individual liquid chamber in communication with nozzles ejecting liquid drops, and a common liquid chamber supplying a liquid to the individual liquid chamber via a liquid supply channel having a fluid resistance part.